Stuck In The World Of Naruto
by PracticalPoptarts
Summary: -RATED T, THE GAMER WILL BECOME MORE INVOLVED LATER IN THE STORY- Getting run over by a truck is not fun. But when you die, you do not expect to hear Dings and see Game-boxes. These rules apparently don't apply to me, however. Then, I get reborn into Naruto. Well, shit.


To be honest, today sucked. Like, really, really sucked. I don't know why maybe God had cursed me. First, I had to wake up at almost two in the morning, then had to try and go buy a new car because my old one is broken.

Then, while riding my bike to the car dealership, a truck had decided it needs to get somewhere faster. And went in the bike lane. Then, because luck just so had it, It was directly in front of me leaving no time to move. Just realize 'Ah, shit.'

Then, I had just finished steeling myself from whats to come, darkness consumed my vision. I don't know how I can even think right now, but I can. I heard two distinctive dings, faintly mind you, and decided to open my eyes. Er, soul? The world as I knew it instantaneously blew up. In front of me were two game-like boxes, one saying;

[Welcome to the {VOID}, Gamer #178!]

This in itself confused the fuck out of me. But the other one was the icing on the cake. It completely blew any doubts of reincarnation from my mind almost immediately.

[Game #178, you have been randomly chosen with the power {GAMER} in the #899,998 Universe of an anime called {NARUTO}. Good Luck! Start time: 9:29:24:59.]

I then heard another ding and refused to look at it. I was thinking. Granted I was bewildered, but still thinking. How in the world is it possible to be reborn into an anime... That just... shouldn't be possible! My commitment to not looking crumbled, as I thought there could be good information on the screen.

[You've been born into two major clans! Choose your Kekkei Genkai(s) and one Special Ability! Keep in mind that future children of yours will inherit these. Kekkei Genkai (1) _ Kekkei Genkai (2) _ Special Ability (1) _]

Oh. Oh dear. This... is going to be hard. There was more information under that, and I filled that out first. My gender was male. Correct. Now for actual character customization... Red hair, tall, light tan, green eyes, and my elements... Earth, Water, and Fire. No, wait. Earth, Water, and Wind! Done. Now then. Sharingan, and Byakugan. The two hax of this world. Select. Special ability?

Ugh. I'll need a while to think about this. I want to be overpowered, but not overpowered enough that people notice me. Wait, nevermind. I have the Byakugan and Sharingan. Fine, I'll create my own. It allows me to do that anyway. Um... Kami Release. Good. It allows me to do basically anything, like meteors, boom. Really, it's only good for attacking and a rip-off of Susano'o without any drawbacks. It also gives me massive reserves and perfect control over chakra.

Now, all I need to do is wait. This is going to be boring. I clicked confirm. Did I tell you about the fact it let me customize my childhood? Well, it did. And I complied. I grew up an orphan, and became friends with Naruto, and helped him train. With an excuse of course, and that was it's for him to become the Hokage.

[-=-] TimeSkip 9:27:51:31 [-=-]

I heard a ding, finally! I've been waiting forever! I wonder if it's time for me to be born yet? It feels like I've been in here for years! I quickly spun to face the game-box.

[Time until birth: 12 Seconds!] [DANGER! The Kyuubi is attacking, and you have no defense! Flee while you can, Mokuro!]

Did I mention I named myself Mokuro? No? Well, whatever. I heard a rapid-succession of dings after a heavy presence was shoved on top of me. The Kyuubi's KI, I'm assuming.

[New Skill! Detect Killing Intent!] [Skill: Detect Killing Intent has raised by 28 Levels!] [Skill: Detect Killing Intent has raised by 72 Levels!] [Skill: Detect Killing Intent has reached Maximum level! Would you like to evolve it?]

Holy fuck. That was fast! I was honestly not- HOLY FUCK MY BODY WHY AM I GETTING RIPPED IN TWO! AH, WHY IS IT COLD NO- WHO THE FUCK SPANKED ME!? FUCK! AHhh! The pain is fading. I was quickly shoved into the arms of a ninja, and I felt myself going closer to the Kyuubi. Wait, am I taking the other half..? Shit. The person carrying me stopped. "Yondaime... has been brought... you sure?" Was all I heard before blacking out.

[-=-] Timeskip 11:11:30:42:15 [-=-]

Today I started the academy with Naruto, the year he succeeds instead of failing. "Naruto, hurry up! We're going to be late!" Yes, it was the last day of the year, the day you get to be on a genin team. I helped him and taught him the Shadow Clone Jutsu. 'Status!' I commanded, completely used to doing this.

[MOKURO UCHIHA-HYUUGA]  
[AGE: 12]  
[LEVEL: 49]  
[HEALTH: 950,125]  
[CHAKRA: 4,825,256]  
[CONTROL: 100%]  
[STR: 146]  
[STA:230]  
[SPD: 265]  
[END: 340]  
[INT: 185]  
[WIS: 230]  
[LUK: 100]  
[SKILLS]  
[Body Replacement Technique: 100] [Transformation Technique: 97] [Illusory Clone Technique: 100] [Detect Presence: 67] [Kami Release: Heavens Retribution: 12] [Kami Release: Kami's Battle Armor] [Kami Release: Heavenly Fireball: 2] [Kami Release: Army of God: 6] [Sharingan 2/5] [Byakugan 1/1] [Earth Release: 200/1000] [Water Release: 400/1000] [Wind Release: 900/1000] [ByakuSharingan: 6/8] [Kami Release: Sword Of Yami: 96] [Kami Release: Sword Of Kami: 98] [Kami Release: Kami Summoning] [Kami Release: Earths Destruction: 41] [Kami Release: Hail of Fire: 1]

'Hehh, I'm overpowered! Most Jōnin are in the high 30's, while Tōkubetsu Jōnin are in the low 40's... Anbu are in the... Mid 50's, and Kage's are around level 70.' I thought. 'I need to learn Jutsu besides Kami Release...' "Mokuro! Hey! We're here!" Naruto had shouted. "Fine... Let's go in." I muttered. I sat down next to Naruto, who sat down next to Sasuke.

Iruka continued his lecture about how we are Ninja now, Sasuke stared, Naruto fell asleep, I looked at the Hokage's Orb and waved... Wait, fuck! I didn't mean to do that! Only Naruto noticed, and he looked at me like I was weird. Well, I was- I am.

Iruka looked at me. "Mokuro, since there is an odd number of people this year, choose a team." I looked at him. "Team... Seven." He looked like he had seen a ghost, but continued anyway. "Blah Blah Blah... Team Seven, Uchiha Sasuke. Haruno Sakura. Uzumaki Naruto. Mokuro." Well, cheers to four hours of waiting.

The only sign I got of him coming, was the fact that Naruto set up the eraser prank. I quickly opened the door, saying "I have to go to the bathroom," and left. The eraser fell harmlessly on the floor. I saw Kakashi, walking slowly with his eyes on his book. "Oi, you our sensei?" He looked up at me. "I don't know." Then began reading again. I summoned the Sword of Kami, a blue ethereal blade made entirely of chakra. He looked up, clearly surprised. "Tell me! I'm gonna kill you if you're the one that made us wait!" I clearly had a tick mark, and he took the option to Shunshin to the door behind me.

I forgot that he could do that. "Meet me on the roof, five minutes." He used Shunshin again. I ran so fast people would say I teleported to the roof. Once again, he looked surprised. "DIE! YOU WASTED FOUR HOURS OF MY LIFE!" I shouted running at him at mid-genin speeds. I didn't use any skill with my Kenjutsu, but he still dodged. The first time it almost scratched him, he had a small gash on his left arm, and his book was almost torn in half.

He set his book down and opened his Sharingan. He clearly wanted to copy my Sword of Kami. "I can do that too!" I turned my two tomoe Sharingan on. "This is a release, you can't copy it! NOW DIE!" I once again charged at him, only for him to knock me out. I mean, I kind of expected that. I woke up near all my teammates, though I was completely tied up. "OI LET ME GO! I NEED TO KILL YOU!" He sweatdropped. "Why?" I looked at him as if he was stupid. "YOU WASTED FOUR HOURS OF MY LIFE!" His sweatdrop enlarged.

"Onto introductions, Red-head first." He motioned at me with his hands. "My name is Mokuro, I like Ramen, Naruto, Nice people, and Hokage-Jiji. I absolutely hate late people, Sasuke, fangirls, and people who hate others for no reason!" He looked at me, then asked; "No last name?" I shook my head, saying no. "You, Emo." He motioned at Sasuke. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't have any likes or dislikes. My goal in life is to restore my clan and kill someone." I looked at him "Kakashi, right Sasuke?" We looked at each other. "No." I looked at all of them. "Seriously, none of you want to kill Kakashi? He wasted four hours of our lives!" They looked at me. "You wasted two by being knocked out." Sakura pointed out. "That's Kakashi's fault!" They looked at me again. "But you charged at him." Naruto pointed out this time. "Stop bringing up good points!" I rolled into the corner with depression lines coming out of me.

[-=-] Timeskip [-=-]

Kakashi Shunshin'd away, while everyone just started walking downstairs. I thought 'Is everyone seriously forgetting about me?' Kakashi Shunshin'd back. "You need to see the Hokage," I swear I let out a string of curses that would make even the most competent of sailors green. We Shunshin'd in front of his desk. The Hokage had a small smile on his face and spoke. "One, you found where I was viewing with my crystal ball. Two, you attacked your Sensei, and he was not paying attention. Three... you ruined a masterpiece of a book!" He pulled out his own Icha Icha book. "PERVERTS! HELP THEY'RE GOING TO TOUCH M-MMF" Kakashi quickly grabbed my mouth. "Enough of that, Mokuro." I summoned my Sword of Yami, like the sword of Kami it was ethereal, this one, however, was red. I quickly sliced the ropes.

Kakashi backed away. "PERVERTS! YOU SHALL NEVER TOUCH ME! MWAHHAHAHAHA" I jumped out of the Hokage's window. HOLY FUCK I BROKE MY FOOT AHH GOD THAT HURTS! I began rolling around while holding my leg. Kakashi then Shunshin'd me back. I had anime tears going down my face. The Hokage continued. "Four, you have enough chakra and control to be an Anbu agent." I paused my tears, my face clearing up. "Did I hear you right? You want to promote me to... Anbu?" He nodded again. "Can I choose what kind of mask I get?" Once again, he nodded. "I want a fox mask! Foxes are cool!" I replied. I had heard a Ding but ignored it. He threw me a scroll. "I thought you would say that, here's your outfit. You start tomorrow, bright and early. We will test your abilities and unique Release." Kakashi was already long gone, not wanting to know what would happen to me.

"Y-Yes Hokage-Sama!" I quickly replied. He just showed me a smile, then said: "However, you are being directly ranked up, so you are no longer on the same team as your friends." I sighed. "I thought so..."

[-=] TIMESKIP [-=-]

I quickly equipped my new Anbu uniform and put on the fox mask that surprisingly fit snugly on my face. I ran straight to the Hokage's office because I still hadn't learned to Shunshin. He looked at me, then at the ceiling, and said: "Anbu, come down." Around fourteen people appeared out of nowhere. My expression clearly showed my shock as the Hokage laughed at my distress. "HOW DO YOU DO THAT!?" I shouted. They gave me what I assumed a quick glance, then turned their heads back to the Hokage.

"Anbu Squad Seven, this is your new member, Fox." They turned toward me once again, and one started to laugh, she looked female. "He- hahahaha - He's so adorable!" She barely managed to choke that out. She then promptly ran over to me and crushed me under a hug. The others' in the squad all looked to be male, so I doubt any of the others will react like that. They all, however, took off their masks. I was prompted to do the same. I took it off and the girl's squeals only got louder.


End file.
